


Waiting

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Gochi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Romance, secondary pairing - Vegebul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Though beautiful and successful, Chichi has never had a love-life. She just wasn’t good at talking to men, so she kept to herself instead of risking humiliation.However, when the innocently cheerful Son Goku smiles and reaches a hand out to her, will Chichi finally stop waiting around and follow her heart towards the man of her dreams?





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Gochi, for a prompt request!  
> Prompt 13: Kiss Me.  
> This was a challenge for me to write, so your feedback will be greatly appreciated!

Chichi Mao had a huge problem.

It wasn’t her brains. She was an accountant and was rather intelligent, though admittedly, not a genius like her best friend, Bulma Briefs.

It also wasn’t money. She had a hefty trust fund, and even without that, she had already made enough money on her own that she could actually afford to take a couple of years off work.

It definitely wasn’t her looks. She was beautiful, with her long black hair, porcelain skin, very delicate facial features and a slim build honed by years of Kung Fu training.

So, Chichi’s problem wasn’t anything related to being a lackluster person.

She was just really terrible at having a love-life.

Her entire life, she had been waiting for the man who would be able to pull her out of her shell, the man who would make the effort _worth it._

Talking to anyone of the opposite sex was not her strong suit.

This was made exceedingly clear as she sat, silent and unmoving, a few chairs away from the man of her dreams.

Son Goku.

Boy, was he _something._

She stealthily snuck a glance at him, verily melting at the sight of his messy black hair, cheerful dark eyes, and infuriatingly charming grin.

Her eyes roved lower, to the thickly-muscled chest hidden beneath his tuxedo jacket, and she knew that once he stood, she would be treated to the sight of his long, sturdy legs and trim waist.

The clinking of glass stole her thoughts, and she looked up, a polite smile on her face as her best friend, Bulma, stood up from her chair beside Chichi.

“I would just like to say a few words, please,” she called. Her sky blue hair was twisted into a demure chignon, a wine flute in one hand and her bread knife in the other, as she called everyone’s attention to herself.

Bulma was as much a people-person as Chichi was not.

Bulma placed her glass and knife down, fingers shaking very, very slightly as she smoothed down the bodice of her white gown.

“I – _We,”_ she amended, glancing down at her groom, seated on her other side.

Chichi, as the Maid of Honor, was happy for her friend. She _really_ was…

But even she had to admit that she was a _teensy_ bit envious that Bulma, the feisty molecular biologist, had found and married her prince-not-so-charming, the temperamental prosecution lawyer, Vegeta Ouji.

Bulma started again. “We would like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. Those who had been here from the beginning,” Bulma’s hand softly squeezed Chichi’s shoulder, “know that Vegeta and I had to go through a wild ride to get here, and we are so happy to have finally come this far. We hope to spend the rest of our lives together, and you all… We are so grateful to you all who are here at the start of this wonderful new journey.”

Bulma began to choke up, and Chichi watched as Vegeta stood, a hand on the small of his tearful bride’s back.

His actions gave Chichi an unobstructed view of Goku, the Best Man, who had been merrily eating at Vegeta’s side.

The object of her unknown and obviously unrequited affections looked up, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he looked up at Vegeta while a wide grin formed on his face.

Vegeta cleared his throat, and in his usual, low tone, spoke. “Yes, we are very thankful to you all. Bulma and I shall now be taking our leave, however, as we have the limo and its driver waiting to take us to the airport, and that man charges by the minute.”

Polite laughter rang around the hall, and at that, Vegeta finally cracked a smirk, his eyes landing on Bulma.

“Shall we?” he asked his new wife.

Chichi watched, once again astonished by how the severe man basically transformed whenever he was with Bulma.

Bulma nodded, before she turned and leaned down, giving Chichi a huge, happy hug as Chichi beamed at her.

“Thank you, Chi,” she whispered, and Chichi almost cried with her at the tears apparent in her voice.

Chichi grinned, pulling away. “I’m happy for you, Bulma,” she said. “Now, go. I know you’re dying to get started on your honeymoon.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Bulma answered, her blue eyes full of mischief. “Mr. Ouji is gonna have his mind _blown_ by Mrs. Ouji tonight.”

Chichi laughed, giving Bulma a slight push, and she watched happily as the blue-haired woman walked away, arm linked with Vegeta’s, while everyone else cheered and made catcalls that earned them all a stiff middle finger from the flame-haired man.

She was still shaking her head at the strange couple’s antics when she heard a very clear “ _psst_ ”.

Confused, Chichi glanced around, and as she glanced to her right, she was taken aback by the sight that greeted her.

Goku was leaning across the chairs towards her, a brilliant grin on his face.

She flushed, pointing at herself in question. “Are you…” she asked, glancing around helplessly, still somehow convinced that the man wasn’t talking to her. “Me?”

He laughed, a happy, carefree sound that sent the butterflies in her stomach into a nuclear frenzy.

“Yeah, who else, Chichi?” he asked.

A part of her was amazed that he even knew her name, when logically, she knew that he absolutely should know her by now.

After all, they had all been in town for the wedding rehearsals for close to a week. They had certainly interacted enough.

“I, uh,” Chichi floundered. “You’ve never really spoken to me before, so…”

“Really?” he asked, before he raised a hand to scratch a bit at his head. “Huh. I guess you’re right. We’ve never really had time to talk coz we’ve been sorta busy.”

She nodded.

“Well, we should fix that, right?” he said, that happy smile back on his face as he regarded her again. “Wanna get outta here?”

Chichi choked.

She picked up her glass, trying to not show her discomfort, lest he misunderstood…

Her cheeks burned hot, as she asked, “What did ya have in mind?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I’m getting kinda bored, and now that Vegeta and Bulma are gone, this means we could ditch, right? Hang out somewhere else?”

She swallowed, forcibly pushing her embarrassment aside.

“Um… well…” she muttered. “Why would you wanna hang out with me? I’m kinda boring.”

“I don’t think you are,” he replied. “Besides, now that our best friends are married, don’t ya think we should also get to know each other better?”

_The man of her dreams had just asked her to hang out._

Chichi was almost shaking from… excitement? Apprehension? She wasn’t really sure. “I guess…”

A frown touched his lips then, a small furrow on his brow. “Chichi, if you don’t wanna, I understand, that’s fine-”

“No!” she exclaimed, blushing harder as she stuttered. “I mean, I- I wanna. Yeah. Let’s… let’s go.”

“Great!” he said, and the note of genuine enthusiasm in his voice made her smile amidst her nervousness.

He stood up, and much to her surprise, held a hand out to her to help her up.

She stared at his hand, willing her mind to start functioning again as she went over the implications.

If she took that hand, she would be agreeing to let him take her to wherever it was he fancied for the night.

She had never been a risk taker, had never let herself be swept away by cute boys and the promise of romance.

She looked at him again, and in his eyes, she saw something that she had never before indulged in, a hint of something exciting, wholesome and perhaps a little terrifying.

 _Adventure_.

She took the proffered hand shyly, embarrassed at how clammy her hands must feel, but one look at his grin and all her doubts disappeared.

Yes… she was about to walk out of a wedding reception with Son Goku.

Yes… Chichi Mao, who has never had a boyfriend, and whose terror towards men was the stuff of legend, resolved to get over her fears and act as normally as possible towards this one man.

For as he turned to lead her out of the reception hall, something inside Chichi knew that with him, she had nothing to fear.

8-8-8-8-8

Goku had taken them out of the venue completely, and Chichi held back a grin as he quickly made his way out to a nearby park, a wide plane of green grass with an unassuming fountain and a children’s playground.

He sat down on one of the benches lining the side of the parkway, and Chichi grinned shyly as she saw him loosen his tie, a small sigh of relief blowing out of his lips.

She took his cue, sitting on the opposite edge of the bench, smoothing her blue dress down as she set her purse down beside her.

“I hate these things,” Goku remarked, balling up his tie before he stuffed it into his jacket pocket. “Vegeta knows it, too. And I know that he and Bulma considered a garden wedding, so I’m sure that he chose the formal wedding just to pick on me.

She blinked. “Aren’t you his best friend though?” she asked with a confused half-smile.

“Yeah, but once upon a time, we were rivals, and I think that kinda stuck until long after we had actually become buddies,” he said, leaning back on the bench.

“That’s pretty odd,” she answered.

“Yeah well, that’s me and Vegeta. He goes from either hating a person to loving them, no in-betweens. So, when he met Bulma, I knew immediately that they would be great together because she pissed him off so bad at first. Vegeta has a tendency to let people he hates to just kinda grow on him,” he said with a smile.

Chichi laughed. “Well, when I first heard about Vegeta, I told Bulma to stay away from him. She said she couldn’t, because she had to work with him for a forensics case, but I realized later that the case had been long resolved and she was still meeting him for coffee.”

“He told me about those coffee meet-ups,” Goku said. “He’d call me at night to tell me that he had drinks with the _wench,_ ” Goku used air quotes for the word, “then he’d talk about how _insufferable_ she was, then go out with her again the next day.”

“And now they’re married,” Chichi remarked.

“And now they’re married,” he agreed.

Silence befell them and they both looked up at the sky, staring at the stars twinkling amidst the inky sky, shining more brightly than Chichi had ever remembered seeing them since she had been a girl living with her mother in the hilly town of Paozu.

“You don’t live in town, right, Son-san?” she asked.

“Call me Goku,” he said. “And no, I don’t usually. I mean, my house is near Vegeta’s, but I only stay a few weeks here and there.”

“You travel a lot for your job, Son-s- I mean, Goku?”

“Yup,” he confirmed. “Being a physical therapist is fun, but the travel gets exhausting because I go to my patients’ houses.”

“That’s a lovely job though, and it must be great to help so many people,” she mused. “You must meet a lot of people. Lots of doctors and nurses. Girls…”

At this, Chichi blinked, and she felt the blood drain away from her cheeks as she realized exactly what she had been saying.

 _“Chichi,_ _what is wrong with you?!”_ she thought to herself, scandalized.

Was she really about to ask him about his personal life?

“I’m sorry, that was awfully presumptuous of me,” she began, but Goku cut her off.

“Nah, that’s alright,” he waved off. “I mean, it’s perfectly normal to think so. Since I’m a visiting therapist and I go to many different places, our other buddies think I’m drowning in girls, when in fact, I don’t really talk to them.”

Chichi was about to ask why, when he blinked up at her again, then scratched the back of his head in an endearing, shy manner.

“Actually, Chichi, you’re probably the first girl I’ve ever really gone and actively tried to talk to.”

She gasped, and a giddy sort of shudder went through her as she shook her head slightly in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious,” she said.

“Why not?”

“You’re a… well, a very at-at-attractive man,” she stuttered, mortified. “You can’t honestly tell me that you’re not actively dating?”

“Are you?” he asked.

“Am I, what?”

“Dating? In a relationship?” he asked, and Chichi’s face bloomed red.

She had never, ever, been asked something like that so… _bluntly._

“Well, no,” she started.

“And you’re a very pretty woman, Chichi. So why aren’t _you_ dating?”

That… made sense.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t really talk to men,” she said. “Nobody really seemed very interesting, before.”

He grinned. “Well, you’re talking to _me_ ,” he said. “Does that mean you find me interesting, then?”

Her lips snapped shut, before her jaw fell open in a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

At the rate they were going, her face was going to be permanently red by the end of the night.

“Um… I… why are you even asking me this?” she asked, feeling herself bristle at his audacity, all while he kept that cheeky grin on his lips, the light from his smile reaching all the way up into every corner of his wide eyes.

“Because I find you interesting,” he said simply.

She stiffened in surprise.

She didn’t think anybody had ever found her interesting before.

“Well, I do,” he commented, and she was surprised to realize that she had apparently spoken her doubts out loud.

She fidgeted with the straps of her handbag. “I don’t get you, Goku-san. I-”

“I wanna date you, Chichi.”

The world seemed to stop, and Chichi gasped painfully in shock, her purse slipping out of her hands.

“I know that was sudden,” he said, and to his credit, Chichi noted that he too was sporting a huge blush, looking rather chagrined. “But, see… I don’t really have much time.”

She looked curiously at him, nervous at the way he had phrased his statement. “What… what do you mean?”

He sighed, before he slumped forward, elbows on his knees, bangs visibly wilting on his head as he looked up at her. “Don’t worry, it’s not because I’m dying or anything.”

She giggled in relief.

“It’s just…” he heaved a heavy breath. “I’m leaving for South City tomorrow morning. And… You know how in those movies, men going off to travel or something ask their girls to wait for them, so they have something to look forward to when they return home?”

She nodded.

“Well,” he began, sitting straight so that his eyes met hers directly from across the short distance between them. “I want that. And I want to be able to say that I look forward to coming home to you.”

Her heart hammered loudly within her chest, the strong beats almost choking her as she watched his earnest eyes regard her.

“But… why me?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Because I like you. I’ve been watching you these past few days. You’re smart, you’re nice, you’re pretty…”

She blushed, her hands flying up to her cheeks at his very simplistic, yet unbelievably flattering view of her.

“…And those pork buns you made for the wedding party yesterday were probably the most delicious things I have ever tasted.”

She laughed at that. “Really? You liked those?”

“Yeah! They were great! I think I had four.”

She laughed a little louder, and she realized then that she was really quite comfortable in his presence.

It was almost as if something about his carefree tone, his sincere words, and the easy smile on his lips was infectious, and now, even her uptightness seemed moot in the face of his playful persona.

“But other than that,” he continued, and Chichi smiled, waiting for another one of his funny quips.

“Other than that,” he said. “Something about you makes me feel… different. All I need to do is look at you, and I get the feeling that… that just _seeing_ you makes everything better.”

Her eyes widened, not expecting such sentiments to come from him.

“I… Goku, I-”

“Will you be the girl, Chichi? The girl I'll have waiting for me at home, the one I’m gonna look forward to seeing again?” he asked, and Chichi looked up, surprised to find that he had moved closer, to the point that their knees were almost touching.

She could feel his heat, could hear his soft, quick breaths. She could see the way his eyes took her in, how the dark orbs focused on her, and as she glanced down at his parted lips, she decided.

Yes, she would like to be _the girl_.

The girl who would be waiting for him to come home, because she knew, somehow _truly_ knew, that Son Goku was the man that _she_ had been waiting for.

But first…

“Well… if you want me to be here waiting,” she replied, her breaths shallow as she tried to fight the nervousness that coiled in her stomach at what she wanted to say. “You must give me something to hold on to, before you go.”

“What would that be?”

She looked straight into his eyes, gathering her resolve.

“A- a kiss,” she whispered, looking down at her hands fisted on her lap, cheeks burning, her eyes unable to meet his.

She saw him move, and she watched as one of his hands slowly inched forward until he held one of her hands in his.

His other hand moved to gently cup her chin, pulling her face up, so their eyes met again.

His cheeks were flushed, and though his gaze was steady, she felt the slight tremble in his fingers, the nervous tremor in his voice.

“Say it again?” he muttered.

Her fingers curled around his, as she answered.

“Kiss me, Goku.”

He quickly moved forward, catching her mouth in his as she gasped, and she breathed harshly against his lips as he literally took her breath away as he gently slanted his mouth against her own.

She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the softness of his kiss, in the intimate touch of his lips and the loving caress of his hands as they moved to grasp her cheeks, holding her gently and firmly against him.

He pushed gently into her mouth, and she felt his tongue probe her, shyly playing with hers, and Chichi moaned as she lost herself in the sensations of their first kiss, her head floating amongst the clouds of his soothing hold.

When he pulled away, he left her gasping and flushed, wanting more, while her trembling hands reached up hold his face, relishing in the firm smoothness of his skin.

He too was breathless, and Chichi smiled.

“I… I will wait for you Goku,” she said. “And when you come back, I expect you to kiss me some more.”

He grinned. “I’ll be back before ya know it.”

8-8-8-8-8

The clinking of glass sent the whole crowd into silence, as all turned expectant eyes towards the blue-haired woman who stood near the head of the long table.

“May I have your attention please?” Bulma Briefs said, her presence, as usual, commanding everyone’s attention before she even asked for it.

She cleared her throat. “I would like to say a few words. See, our lovely bride and groom, as some of you already know, actually met at _my_ wedding three years ago...”

The blushing bride, Chichi, beamed brightly up at her groom.

Goku, with a gentle squeeze on her small hand in his, smiled back.

And as Bulma concluded her Maid of Honor’s speech, Chichi reached a hand up, letting a finger touch her new husband’s lower lip.

“Kiss me?” she asked.

He grinned, leaning over to do just that.

For both Goku and Chichi, the wait was finally over.

8-8-8-8-8

End 


End file.
